The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to fragmentation warheads.
The fragmentation effects of a warhead can be delivered by a variety of known techniques. In some cases, unintended collateral damage may be caused by warhead fragments. A need exists for an apparatus and method to direct or channel the fragmentation effects of a warhead to a targeted area, while simultaneously eliminating excess fragmentation and collateral damage.